Meeting at Last
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: The Naberries meet Luke and Leia after the events of Rescue at Bakura. Sequel to Flowers and Answers.


After _Rescue at Bakura_ . . .

I pace the sitting room. Soon I'll meet the niece and nephew I didn't realize that I had. Mom and dad still don't know what to say. Ryoo can't believe it and Pooja can't wait to see Leia again.

I am not sure how I feel.

The sound of children's laughter floats in from outside.

Every day since the fall of the Empire those children have been at play; today they are playing Rebels and Stormtroopers or maybe it's Republic and Pirates.

I hope they are allowing Gregar and Jaré to play with them again today. They've had so much fun the last few days.

"Hello!" The children suddenly say as one.

A few minutes later the door chimes ring.

I wipe my suddenly sweaty hands on the skirt of my dress and answer the door.

Luke Skywalker stands there with a woman that looks like Padmé except for some of her features aren't right and her hair is cut short.

Then it hits me who she is: Leia.

Why did she cut her hair so short?

"Come in," I say once I have gotten over my shock.

"Do you have any friends with you?" I ask.

"Five, two have decided to stay with the ship for now, the other three are waiting outside." Luke says.

"They are welcome to join us any time." I tell them.

"Ahsoka wants to keep an eye on her children and Jix and Rex are staying with her." He explains.

I nod.

This is a strange planet and I am still surprised that no adults have come for the children yet.

I lead them to the living room and we sit.

Before I know it we are telling tales about Padmé and I am telling them about the adventures we had as children. They laugh and share stories from their youths.

Suddenly mom stands.

"It's time for lunch." She says.

We all stand and head to the kitchen area.

"Did you know that someone left flowers on your mother's grave?" I ask.

"No, who was it?" Luke asks.

"Who knows. It might have been a ghost for all we know." I say, remembering the figure I saw the day the Empire fell.

A look of curiosity comes over Leia's face.

Suddenly she turns and leaves the kitchen area and returns to the living room. She returns a minute later with an old datapad.

She fiddles with it for several moments before handing it to me.

My jaw drops at the sight of not only the exact bouquets sent by the dates as well.

I sit down in a nearby chair. Shocked.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"From Commander Rex of the 501st. He said that our father gave it to him with orders to give it to Luke when he died." Leia says.

Millions of questions fill me head.

"These are the bouquets and dates. But how?" I ask, dumbfounded

They share a look at I can't decipher.

"He sent them." Leia says with conviction.

All of us look at her.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks.

Leia nods her head.

"Remember what Jix said about coming here with flowers meant for her?" She asks. "Remember father sent him because he couldn't come himself?"

It's Luke's turn to nod.

The timer beeps, signaling that lunch is almost ready.

"Why don't you comm your friends with the ship and let them know about lunch and then you can go and get your other friends." Mom says.

Leia pulls out a commlink and punches a code in.

"Solo?" a man's voice says.

"I hope you're hungry Han because you and Chewie are invited to lunch." Leia says into the commlink.

"Chewie and I'll be there once we've cleaned up." The man says.

"Thank you Han." Leia says and cuts the connection.

"Well let's go get Rex, Jix, Ahsoka and her children." Luke says.

"Would you like to come with us?" He asks. No doubt sensing our desire to be with them and learn more about their lives and meet their friends.

"Yes, we need to collect Gregar and Jaré anyway." Ryoo says.

We head out of the house an down the street; following the sound of children's laughter.

"The coward Grievous is on the run!" A girl's voice says.

Some children cheer.

"He'll be back." A boy says in a knowing tone.

We turn a corner and there are the children playing with Gregar, Jaré and four extra togruta children.

Two human males and a female togruta are talking or the younger male and the togruta are talking.

He's laughing at something she said.

His mouth opens, ready to say something.

"Shut up and kiss her Jixton!" A blond haired boy suddenly snaps.

All of the children turn and gape at him as if he's said a naughty word.

But the younger man, Jixton, turns to the togruta and kisses her quite passionately.

They break apart and he looks as if he's expecting to be slapped for his kiss.

To everyone's surprise she suddenly grabs him and kisses him right back.

Some of the children whoop and others look like they wish they could reprimand her.

Suddenly the children cock their heads as one.

"Good bye Gregar, Jaré it was nice meeting you. Bye Snips. Bye Jixton." The blond haired boy says before turning and running off with the other children behind him.

"Wait!" the man, Jixton, calls. "How do you know my last name?" he calls after them.

But it's too late. The children have already disappeared around the corner.

"They are unusual children as you have no doubt discovered." I find myself saying. "They seem to know things that children their ages shouldn't know."

We head back to the house, happy to be a family.

xxxxxxxx


End file.
